Fire
by that lame loser
Summary: Sarah Fire Mathews is running to find her family. After living on the streets of New York she is running for her life. Will she be able to start a new life in Tulsa? DallyXOC
1. knowing me

**Hello People**

**I just have to say I do not own the outsiders. I am very sad about this **

**Fire**

Fire's POV

I'm running. I have no choice. It was either stay and get shot, or go find my birth mother who lives in Tulsa Oklahoma. You see, I was brought up by Jane Harpers. I found out a while ago that she was not my real mother but a friend of the her. She told me I have a twin brother but since there were two of us my parents could not afford to keep both. Jane offerd to raise me. I loved her but her boyfriend for the past year shot her and killed himself. So, I ran with just $100 and the clothes on my back.

Now, you know my sob story so let me tell you who I am. My name is Sarah "Fire" Mathews. I'm nineteen years old, 5' 8" and as my friends would put it "lean and mean". With long red hair and cold blue eyes, my temper is short and switchblade is quick. Growing up on the streets of New York I've been in numerous fights, have a descent record, and have a big reputation that says 'don't mess with me'. I'm cold with my only soft spot being for my mom.

But now, I'm off to find my family. I'm sitting in a box car full of hay, on it's way to Tulsa. I hope they have fights in Tulsa, I really need to smash someone's face in

Okay, I know it is short. I am not one for grammer so it must likely has a lot of problem. Make sure to review.


	2. meeting the outsiders

**HI peoples. I'm back for anyone who cares. To me this chap is bad but that's personal opinion. Anyway, I still do not own the Outsiders. That courtesy goes to S.E. Hilton.**

**Chapter 2**

**---Fire's POV—**

On the train ride I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a sudden jolt when the train stopped. Outside I could see a sign that said "Welcome to Tulsa" so when no one was looking I got off and headed for the center of town. I had not eaten in two days so I went to a diner called, 'the Dingo'. I quickly found an empty booth in the back, so I sat there. There was a group of boys in the booth next to me and when they noticed me they all started to eye me up. One with blonde hair and blue eyes got up and sat next to me. Putting his hand on my thigh he said, "Hey babe why don't you come join me. We'll have a good time."

"Well ass, that sounds so fun but I suggest you remove your hand before it is no longer attached to your arm." I replied sarcastically.

When he didn't go away I started getting really annoyed. Then I thought I had found the perfect person to take my anger out on.

**---Dally's POV---**

The gang and I minus Darry had all gone to the dingo, to get something to eat. We were all talking when this hot girl sits across from us. I was checking her out when Two-Bit bets me I couldn't get her. So, I go over to her and start chatting her up. This girl looked pissed and even threatened to cut my hand off. I wasn't worried because I was Dallas Winston, toughest hood in Tulsa.

Next thing I know her fist connected with my jaw. "What the Hell!" I exclaimed. Damn she sure could throw a punch. I could hear Two-Bit laughing from behind me.

"You bitch," I cussed. I brought my hand up to hit her back, but she was to fast. She grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back and brought a knife to my neck before I could do anything.

"I told you to leave but you didn't listen. Maybe next time you should think before trying to make every girl your slut." She whispered.

**--- Fire's POV---**

Once I was done talking to the boy I turned to all his friends with my switchblade still open. They were staring at me open-mouthed. I guess it was unusual for someone to be that good at fighting around here. O well.

"Hello," I said cheerfully, "you want that to happen to you to or you going to help me."

A look of fear came over all their faces and they all started to nod there heads saying they would help.

"We'll help you," one said, "by the way my name's Sodapop, next to me is Steve, and beside him is Johnny. The one you just beat is Dally, across from me is Ponyboy, my little brother, and the Mickey Mouse dude is Two-Bit."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natalie "Fire" Mathews. I'm actually here looking for my twin Keith."

When I finished my statement they all looked at me wide eyed. I guess they knew who Keith was.

**I Know, It stinks. Just review and tell me what's wrong. If I spelt of the names wrong just tell me and I will change it.**


End file.
